Dictionary
PEWER PERFF WERFERS DICKTIONRY ⋆im - 1. in shock 2. laughing 3. are you high 4. seriously though is zach high again ⋆roserin - 1. otp 2. otp 3. otp 4. if u don’t accept this as ur otp u will b banished from the roserin church ⋆hueheuheu - 1. laughing 2. person is high ⋆SDHDKADSSLDF , assddsdffGKGLGH - keyboard smash ⋆wHAT, - in sock ⋆(except zach)(emo) - feeling ⋆cHOKES - 1. this person is choking literally save them (save them inside) 2. just.... laughing ⋆(except zach)(heidy) - a syndrome ⋆lAUHGIGNG - person is laughing (duh) ⋆some action which isn’t in “*”s - this person is doing said action (or they’re just saying they are) ⋆Pip pip cheerio crumpets - british slang mike uses when he has nothing to say ⋆kawaii - basically cute in japanese ⋆yo - something rinny likes to use at the end of her sentences ⋆yeah buddy - 1. the mating call of the rinny 2. she likes to whisper “yeah buddy” before she... insert..... ;) ⋆X3 - an evil satanic face red puts in his sentences sometimes …...... ;3c ⋆squint - staring with your eyes half shut ⋆>%^y - the cougar face ⋆⋆;3c - rose’s and rinny’s mating face ⋆2spooky - something llama / lani / whatever the fuck her name is uses ⋆ME HOI ME NYOI - YOU DOODLE, ME SPONGEBOB ⋆i’m gonna pISS - laughing too hard ⋆gomen - sorry ⋆sniffs air - rose sniffs the air ⋆PISS - a term yui uses when she laugh or is a distress or is high ⋆assbaka - another word for idiot / asshole + idiot in japanese ⋆rinpiss - yui nickname 4 rin ⋆⋆hot - used to describe something sexy (rose and rinny use it on literally everything) ⋆hotawhatabahabiat - something SUPER HOT LIKE WOW ⋆SBHP SPAEK :^Y - used when trying to add a dramatic spin on something. ⋆5ever / 666ever - literally means 4EVER ⋆~*~*~*tumbleweed*~*~*~ - rin uses to describe chat silence ⋆A LOT OF TYPOS - you just described power waifus in 4 words ⋆weesnaw - 1. a battle cry 2. another one of rin and rose’s mating calls ⋆yeehaw - 1. another battle cry 2. yet ANOTHER roserin mating call ⋆I JUST - something yui says when she’s out of words 2 say ⋆I CAN’T - a yui thing when she’s just coughing up laughter ⋆aROSEd - a yui thing 4 rose.... which also means aroused ⋆i’m so done / i’m done / done/ len kagamine - person is literally done and won’t take anymore of ur shit ⋆⋆⋆⋆danke - german for ‘thank you’. used sometimes by jen, rin, also rose and mike sometimes STAR KEY: ⋆ - all use ⋆ - rose use ⋆ - rin use ⋆ - yui use ⋆ - z use ⋆ - mike use ⋆ - zach use ⋆ - card use ⋆ - llama/lani/whatever the fuck her name is use ⋆ - houk use ⋆ - luna use ⋆ - jen use ⋆ - jessica use ⋆ - lucy use ⋆ - elvin use ⋆ - altias use ⋆ - red use ⋆ - shadow use ⋆ - caneka use ⋆ - ichigo use (? color ?)